


Sleep With a Waking Heart

by TiamatsChild



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin, on march with the Ents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With a Waking Heart

Pippin drowses on the march with the Ents. He doesn’t intend to, but he’s tired, and so drifts fitfully in and out of sleep.

Every time he opens his eyes, there Merry is, the stars shining bright through his hair.

Sometimes Pippin almost confuses himself into thinking they’re home, out in the orchard. But Merry’s mouth is tight and chill, and has no generous kisses when he sees Pippin looking, and besides, the long slow gait of the Ents was never found on any apple tree.

So Pippin remembers he is not safe, and shudders, and floats away to dreams.


End file.
